


We're Going to Need to Wear This

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, declarations, mentions of sex acts, not really sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a plan, but John is not cooperating. This may lead to Sherlock revealing something he had wanted to keep secret.</p><p>{"You don't.. Oh god, do you seriously not understand why I don't want to dress up in women's lingerie to go to a kinky nightclub with you?"}</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going to Need to Wear This

"No!" John says firmly.

"Why not?"

"No."

"That isn't an answer."

"It is obvious why not, just no Sherlock."

"I don't understand what the problem is."

"You don't.. Oh god, do you seriously not understand why I don't want to dress up in women's lingerie to go to a kinky nightclub with you?"

"You can wear a coat until we get there John, I'm not expecting you to wear it on the street or in the cab."

"No! I don't care if we are going to catch a murderer, why do we have to wear that?"

"To blend in."

"No. No. I don't believe for one second that every man in the club will be wearing lacy thongs and bras."

"Ok. Not all of them." Sherlock concedes.

"So what are the others wearing?"

"Suits mostly."

John stares. "What?"

"Suits."

"Normal suits, like the one I have in my wardrobe?"

"Yes John, just like that."

"And we can't wear that because...?"

"Where's the fun in that John?"

"Oh, I am going to murder you. I am going to actually murder you for this. You tried to convince me that we had, I repeat Had to dress up like some kind of whores when we could just have worn suits."

"I sdl wgfdt ht sgj tjd in hr" Sherlock mumbles.

"What was that?" John asks cocking his head, his mouth setting into an angry smile.

"You know I hate repetition."

"Yeah, well you didn't actually say that last sentence so its hardly repetition. What did you say?"

"I also wanted to dgg hf ub jf."

"No. Started well but by the end those weren't real words."

Sherlock is bright red. "I also wanted to ...."

"Go on, you can do it."

"See you in it." Sherlock whispers in the smallest voice possible for a grown man

John stares. "What?"

"I did actually say the words that time John."

"Why do you want to see me wearing that?" John asks pointing dramatically at the underwear.

"Bdghdh I dgfsd gf." Sherlock blurts out, unable to look John in the eye.

"Nope. Those aren't words either."

Turning evasive Sherlock declares "It doesn't matter. We can wear suits. Lets get ready to go."

He dashes into his room without a backwards glance. John gathers up the underwear and takes it to his room, not wanting Mrs Hudson to come across it.

\----

Fifteen minutes later they are in the living room fastening their ties, John is trying not to compare his grey M&S suit to Sherlock's bespoke navy outfit that fits like a glove. They leave the flat and moments later are climbing into a cab, on their way to this mysterious club to find their suspect.

John turns to Sherlock determined to get to the bottom of whatever experiment Sherlock is trying to run on him "I haven't finished with you." 

Sherlock looks out of the window, doing a very good impression of someone who hasn't heard what their flatmate said.

"What did you say earlier?"

"Bdghdh I dgfsd gf, I believe." Sherlock replies to the car window, sounding bored.

"You, you are unbelievable. Tell me now! Why?" John is becoming exasperated by this evasion.

"What does it matter? You got your way." Sherlock is still facing the window, but his eyes have flicked to the side, trying to see John in his peripheral vision.

John is not going to be put off "Why?"

With nowhere to hide while they are trapped together in the cab Sherlock relents, turning towards John, but looking down at his lap he replies "Because I fancy you."

"Fancy?" John can't believe what he is hearing, he had given up all hope of this months ago.

Sherlock begins to babble and meets John's gaze, the declaration has been made, at long last, but John doesn't seem to realise the importance of what he just said. "Is that the wrong word? Probably, it has been some years since I had a conversation about anything like this. Still, you understand the meaning. I am attracted to you."

John looks skeptical and slightly concerned, still unable to quite believe that Sherlock could like him in that way "In women's underwear?"

"Not necessarily, it is more the scantily clad nature that appealed." Sherlock clarifies.

John hums to himself while staring at his knees, he has wanted this for so long, but never really believed that it would happen. Now that he knows that they both feel the same way he is desperate to hug and kiss the man sitting next to him. Still, Sherlock had tried to make him go out in public in women's underwear, a scheme forms in his mind.

With a blank expression John lifts his eyes to meet Sherlock's and asks "What if I fancy you too?"

"You don't."

In lieu of response John raises an eyebrow

"You DON'T." Sherlock insists.

Still staring into Sherlock's eyes John says "I might."

"But you don't."

Completely deadpan John says "All I know its that next time we get a few hours alone in the flat I expect to see you wearing that skimpy underwear." His lips twitch a little at the end as he struggles to contain the broad grin that is threatening to escape.

"Why?" Sherlock asks sounding confused.

The grin escapes and takes over John's face, making his eyes crinkle "Because, unlike me, I think you could look fantastic in it."

"Oh." Sherlock breathes.

Still grinning, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye John continues "And then I might have to check to see if you look fantastic out of it."

Sherlock says "Ooh." blinking furiously

"Then we can check how fantastic you look in my bed."

Sherlock's breath catches and he bites his lip, shifting in his seat and digging his fingers into his thighs "Umm."

John licks his lips suggestively and continues "Riding my cock."

Sherlock squeaks and snaps his eyes closed. Creasing the material of his trousers as he grasps his thighs hard enough to bruise in his efforts to control himself.

The cab stops.

With a tease in his voice John whispers "Get yourself under control Holmes, we're here, we have a murderer to catch."

Sherlock opens his eyes and looks down at his erection, obvious in his suit trousers. He looks back up at John accusingly "You did that on purpose."

John giggles "Maybe. Got to get my revenge somewhere. Come on. Murderers now, cock riding later."

Sherlock tries to glare at him but his eyes don't seem to have got the memo and settle for fond exasperation. "I'm going to need a minute."

John giggles again, leans over and kisses the end of his nose, then takes Sherlock's hand. "I'm sure your coat will cover that just fine Love, come and catch me a criminal."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little ficlet. 
> 
> I am DaisyFairy1 on tumblr.
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy (hint hint) :-)


End file.
